Gratifying The Dragon
by Dragon Down South
Summary: Privileged and powerful, even the mighty Princess Azula could use an occasional reprieve from world conquest. Chance encounters with the female cast provide the release she needs. Femmeslash. FUTANARI/SMUT WARNING.
1. Massage Therapy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I receive compensation or profit from writing about the characters, universe, etc.

This is a compilation of one-shots (with maybe a few two-shots or ongoing ideas thrown in). You won't find too much of a plot in most of these, though it's my attempt to keep the encounters from being _completely_ mindless. As the summary warns, futanari content lies ahead, and Azula will be the only one sporting the look throughout. If this isn't your thing, no hard feelings and no harm done; there's a back button to save the day.

After an intense workout in the courtyard, the young Princess of the Fire Nation retired to her chambers, intent on a well-deserved break from the trials and tribulations of palace life. Unbeknownst to her, she had be trailed by a girl in pink, her stalker throwing her arms around her Princess's middle before she could even unlatch the door. "Azula! Where have you been?! We need to spend more time together, you know? We rarely see each other these days! I know you're busy preparing to become Fire Lord and all, but…"

"Ty Lee."

The girl cut her ramble short.

The Firebender paused in reflection, the stiffness of her muscles made evident as she pushed the door aside and entered her room. "Now that you're here, I could use you. Come inside."

Thrilled to be invited into her estranged best friend's room, Ty Lee all but _dove_ in just after Azula cleared the doorway. "What is it you need me to do?"

Lifting her armor above her head and placing it on the dresser, the Princess tilted her head down toward her right shoulder. "A massage. Use your knowledge of chi-manipulation."

Ty Lee clapped her hands together. "Okay! You'll feel good as new when I'm done!"

Following Azula's royal armor came her undershirt, which was also left on the dresser for a servant to tend to the following day. She then seated herself on her bed, the mattress deferring to her weight. "Have a seat behind me."

Obediently, the acrobat sidled up behind her master, deft fingers upon squared shoulders. Acting purely out of incentive and before another command could be issued, she began to methodically work the knots out of Azula's muscles, stilling her descent here and there to untangle a particularly tight cramp.

Golden eyes soon slid shut, the Princess's starchy posture giving way to the magic touch that was Ty Lee's and Ty Lee's alone.

Satisfied with the result, the pink girl glided her hands down Azula's back, coming to rest just above her waist. Again, her fingers moved in an idyllic rhythm, relieving the tension found just beneath the ivory skin. An airy sigh signaled Azula's approval.

"Don't stop…"

Ty Lee giggled, her fingers sliding forward unintentionally. "I wasn't planning to, Azula! I can see you like it."

Eyes still closed, the Princess nodded for her to continue.

About to resume her task, it was then that Ty Lee noticed the placement of her hands: mere inches from Azula's wrapped chest. Stealing a glance at the royal girl's face and finding her attention averted, the acrobat dared to ghost her fingers along the swell of Azula's right breast, testing her reaction.

Sure enough, a golden eye popped open. "…What are you doing?"

Ty Lee's brain scrambled for an answer. "Well, I was… just trying to make you feel good! That's okay, right? Everything I do is all for you!"

After a terse moment of thought, "…Very well. Continue."

The pink-clad girl happily picked up where she left off, her ministrations becoming emboldened as she felt Azula's chest heave under her fingers. The dark-haired girl's breath became heavier with each stroke, encouraging her friend to further her endeavors. Soft hands slid backward to undo the bindings, leaving them to flutter carelessly to the floor.

Aware of Ty Lee's actions, but not exactly disapproving, Azula's breathing hastened, and she found herself fighting to retain her seated position on the bed. Part of her wanted to bolt to her feet and reprimand Ty Lee's boldness, but another part -– a much _stronger_ part -– yearned for her to keep going. An unfamiliar heat began to pool in her stomach, along with a more characteristic drive to put the girl in her place, submissive and pleading. Ty Lee's touch had been invigorating, any and all fatigue from earlier giving way to her need for dominance.

Gaining control of her erratic breathing, the Firebender regarded the acrobat from the corner of her eye. "Ty Lee. Come here." A hand swept forward, indicating her lap.

"Sure thing, Azula!" Ever-giddy, Ty Lee complied, scooting around to seat herself. As she climbed aboard Azula's lap, her knee brushed against something rigid, causing her to drop her gaze from the royal's face.

Well, _that_ was unexpected.

They had undressed in front of each other enough times during sleepovers for Ty Lee to know of Azula's differing anatomy. In place of a familiar slit dangled a prepubescent phallus that the budding acrobat had always been curious about, but reluctant to strike up a conversation over. Like most girls her age, she had been shy when it came to asking about other people's private parts, let alone the powerful Princess of the Fire Nation's.

Those days were years past, and puberty had done its job of altering certain parts of Azula's body since then.

In a hardened state of arousal, her cock felt much bigger. Despite being covered by several layers of clothing, it throbbed, hot and eager, against her thigh. The growing heat was apparent through the barrier of fabric, either from arousal or Azula's heightened internal temperature as a Firebender; Ty Lee wasn't sure which.

It seemed an impossibility: the cold, unmovable heir to the Fire Nation throne had succumbed to human desire?

Before she could wrap her mind around such a foreign concept, Azula's hands had latched onto her waistband, threatening to yank downward.

"…Azula? Um…"

"Hush. Raise your hips."

Compliant as always, Ty Lee performed the motion, making the removal of her pants a much easier task for her Princess. The pink pair of trousers crumpled to the floor, her under-wrappings swiftly joining the pile of displaced clothing.

Stripped from the waist down, the acrobat unconsciously bit her lip as amber eyes roamed over her newly exposed flesh. She was suddenly self-conscious… did Azula approve of what she saw? It wasn't long before she received an answer, a taloned finger teasing her folds, dampened by the wetness brought forth during her massage-therapy. Ty Lee was aware of her own arousal – never had she expected a like reaction from Azula, nor did she anticipate actually having her needs satisfied.

The wetted finger was brought up to Azula's lips for an experimental lick. Her hands then gripped the acrobat's upper arms, spinning her in place. Momentarily dazed, Ty Lee blinked to find herself facing away from her friend.

The royal girl's hands retreated from the acrobat's arms, and pressure was applied to her back, forcing her down, legs flailing out behind her. Firm hands gripped her calves before she hit the mattress face-first. Hanging in the air with no support, she pressed her palms out to steady herself, her nose level with the bulge in Azula's trousers.

It was Ty Lee's turn to be bewildered by actions unexplained. "Azula? What are you doing?"

"You'll find out -– and you had better cooperate. If I sense any disobedience, there will be a heavy price to pay." Azula braced the girl's legs on her strong shoulders. "Understood?"

Confused by the demand –- what would make her say such a thing? Ty Lee loves doing things for her! -– the acrobat nodded. "O-of course!"

With her partner's legs resting upon her shoulders, Azula's hands were now free to unravel the knot securing her belt, diligently releasing the ties that held her fly closed. Ty Lee watched with fascination as the Firebender's member sprang forward once freed. Although a shameless flirt, she was still a virgin, and her friend had just given her her first look at an erect penis. A _very_ close look.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Take it in your mouth."

"Ummm…"

"You started this," in reference to Ty Lee's actions inadvertently giving her an erection, "and you're going to finish it. Now do it."

"What am I supposed to do?"

A tense sigh. "Use your tongue. Your hand. Anything you need to, and mind your teeth."

Balancing herself on one hand, Ty Lee tentatively brought the other forward to wrap around Azula's shaft. The veiny rod pulsed eagerly in her palm. Elongating her neck and holding the penis steady, Ty Lee wetted her lips with her tongue before bringing her mouth over the mushroom-shaped head. Azula's hips instantly bucked beneath the flexible girl, forcing more of her length inside the warm orifice. Her gag reflex triggered, Ty Lee sputtered and choked.

"If you bite down…" Azula cautioned.

Ty Lee knew that tone. The Princess's punishments were merciless. And, while she had her reservations about sucking her best friend's cock, the prospect was certainly more inviting than third-degree burns -– or worse.

"I'm sorry, Azula…" Ty Lee panted after she removed her mouth, "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Now, continue."

Mustering up her confidence, the acrobat's second attempt was much more successful. She hummed around the pulsating cock, producing a delightful vibration that drove the normally aloof Princess into a chorus of moans above her. Further encouraged, she licked at the slit in Azula's knob, her tongue swiveling around the head and to the sensitive underside. Her hand tended to what wouldn't fit in her mouth, pumping from base to her own chin. Above her, Azula growled her satisfaction, eyes closed in bliss. Her hips began to rock, the motion bringing her penis to slide up and along the roof of the contortionist's mouth. The pressure in her balls increased with every stroke; every lick, and she grated out an order to keep going.

Judging by the royal girl's reactions, Ty Lee guessed she was doing everything right. Her tongue ventured lower, flicking the sensitive foreskin before returning to the swollen head, flushed a brilliant scarlet. Pre-cum leaked from its opening, giving Ty Lee a taste of what was to come. Azula's essence was heady, but nowhere near unpleasant.

A final succession of licks along the underside of the knob sent the Princess over the edge. Her hands clamped around the other girl's head like a vice as she rode the wave of her orgasm, cum spurting in pulses to coat the back of Ty Lee's teeth and throat.

The poor acrobat, uninformed and wholly ignorant of penile orgasms, never expected such a reaction and jerked her head back, out of Azula's slackening grip, to quell her choking.

"Swallow every drop."

Ty Lee whimpered, but dutifully obliged, swallowing hard. The unfamiliar taste of ejaculate still fresh in her mouth, she licked at her lips, figuring Azula wouldn't want her to waste the tiniest bit of her release.

Once the Firebender regained her composure, she complimented her inferior with an almost affectionate pat on the head. "Good…"

Still facing away from her master, Ty Lee watched Azula's member go flaccid and settle between her legs. Assuming the session was over, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding…

…only to gasp as something warm, wet, and muscular pressed itself to her opening.

It was then the acrobat recalled her exact position. The Princess had made certain that they both had easy access to each other's genitals.

Was this her reward for a job well done? _Azula_ would pleasure _her_?

Her snatch still damp from her earlier excitement, the royal's invading tongue met no resistance. One hand idly reached up to explore Ty Lee's outer parts, pinching at her swollen lips and teasing the hardening nub of flesh. She balled the sheets between her fingers, hips bucking with the hopes of driving her sex into Azula's face. Success was hers, and the Princess's tongue drilled deeper into her slick channel.

Azula's lips shifted into a smirk at the squeal of approval her actions invoked. She explored Ty Lee's inner walls, pausing here and there to attack the center of nerves that lay just beyond the contortionist's entrance. The tip of her tongue prodded against and flickered across the sweet spot, drawing out a string of moans from below.

"Azulaaa… oooh… I… mmm…"

The fingers on the outside suddenly gave her clit an especially firm tug.

Ty Lee's hands relaxed and clenched simultaneously around the scarlet fabric as her orgasm ripped through her. Her Princess's name tore from her throat, her body writhing and quivering to the point that the other girl had to hold her steady. Efficient as ever, Azula lapped up her fluids as they dripped from her spent hole, leaving nothing but the sheen of saliva in her wake. The acrobat went limp in her arms.

As Ty Lee fought to regain her breath, the Firebender set her down, giving her shoulders a rest in the process. The girl's legs were far from heavy, but prolonged pressure took its toll, and it was something of a relief to have them off.

If this had been an official game, Azula would've been the decisive victor. Not only did she decide the outcome each time (having coerced Ty Lee into giving her a blowjob and later making the girl scream her name), _she_ had fought off fatigue and remained awake through the afterglow of her orgasm: something Ty Lee couldn't claim.

Tucking her package back into her pants and securing the drawstrings, Azula shifted out from beneath the sprawled legs of her friend, watching wide gray eyes vanish beneath heavy eyelids.

"That was fun," she leaned down to whisper into the acrobat's ear. "We'll be doing it again sometime."


	2. Pre-Eclipse Pleasure

Within the decoy bunker, the Crown Princess slouched in her throne, awaiting the certain arrival of the Avatar and his posse. Although the exact time of the eclipse was unknown, scholars charted its arrival at just before noontime, an hour or so before the sun reached its apex.

This meant she had, at most, twenty minutes until her plot to derail the assassination attempt on Fire Lord Ozai began.

Ty Lee had insisted on "keeping her company" - not that it was needed. Azula functioned fine on her own, as expected of any heir to the Fire Lord's throne. But the pink girl's persistence had won out, as Mai had beat a hasty retreat. She claimed her departure was rooted in finding Zuko, having sensed something amiss after the last war meeting, but who knew? Mai knew as well as anyone how clingy Ty Lee could be and was likely excusing herself from the hyperactivity while she had the chance. Without lingering, she made her escape.

This left Azula with Ty Lee, for the acrobat simply hated to be alone.

Golden eyes shifted toward the form next to her throne. "You won't be able to stay for much longer, you know."

"I know."

Azula nodded, figuring the matter was settled.

"But we still have some time together, right?"

A thick brow arched. "…Some."

The acrobat unceremoniously plunked herself into her friend's lap. "So let's make the most of it! C'mon! It'll be fun. It's been waaay too long since you last had fun, Azula!"

Her response was a disinterested shrug. "Hmmm."

"You're just _pretending_ not to care! I know that shrug."

"…Ty Lee, in a short time, it's very likely the Avatar and his friends will be here. My Firebending will be gone, and I'll need to provide a distraction for at least eight minutes. 'Fun' is the last thing on my mind right now."

"Are all those war meetings making you dull?" Ty Lee teased. "Your aura isn't as bright as before."

The Firebender found herself rolling her eyes. "I told you, I don't believe in your mysticism, Ty Lee."

Pouting, the pink girl lapsed into silence. But she wasn't without her own sense of brilliance. A coy hand trailed down Azula's armored chest, slipping beneath the leather plates to squeeze each clothed breast with confidence. "Do you believe in _this_?"

Satisfied with the gasp her actions elicited, Ty Lee's hand became emboldened. Each mound was fondled until the nipples were erected, to which they were then tweaked.

"Ty Lee… we don't have time for this…" Azula gritted through her teeth.

"Then we'll _make_ time." As her fingers teased her friend's breasts, her other hand splayed along the Firebender's washboard abs, wandering wherever it saw fit. Her hips gradually began to gyrate in time with her strokes along Azula's chest.

"Ty Lee… stop…" "You don't sound like you want me to stop!" came the other girl's cheeky response.

The rhythmic grinding of the acrobat's hips into her lap brought her member to attention, the swelling shaft pointing outward, straining against the fabric of her trousers and underwrappings.

Detecting the presence of a sudden hardness against her thighs, Ty Lee's grin widened at the bump in the other girl's clothing. Just that little bit of rubbing was enough to bring Azula to half-mast.

"Let's make you more comfortable, Azula!" Flexible fingers undid the ties keeping her pants closed. After some brief shuffling around with her underdressings, her member was exposed for her friend to appreciate.

Ty Lee wrapped confident fingers around the stiffening appendage, sliding her hand from base to glans, taking with it the intact, nerve-rich skin. The Firebender shifted in her seat, bottom lip drawn between her teeth in a futile effort to take her mind off the growing pleasure between her legs. Ty Lee was in control. In control of _her_, the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation! Why must her body betray her this way?

She could stop it. She could rise above this carnal need for satiation.

So why wasn't she commanding Ty Lee to stop? The acrobat halted her pumping to smear an emerging bead of pre-cum across the tip of the engorged purple head, dipping down from the narrow opening to swirl around the corona. Azula squirmed beneath the nimble finger.

Palm pressed to the ventral side of Azula's penis, the pink girl's digits crept downward, pausing at the junction of the shaft and scrotum. She briefly pressed the indentation before her fingers gently wrapped around the wrinkled sac, a thumb experimentally prodding and massaging one ball before moving on to the other. Azula made a strangled noise above her, as if willing herself to rise above her base desires, thigh muscles quivering and erection hardening.

Inclining her head to the Princess's tense face, taking in the sight of grit teeth and a forehead gleaming with perspiration, Ty Lee's hand abandoned Azula's genitals altogether.

The delicious contact broken, amber eyes narrowed irritably at the abrupt pause in action. "Are you _teasing_ me, Ty Lee?"

"Maaaybe."

Her cock left twitching and begging for relief, Azula pried a sweaty palm off of an armrest to alleviate her suffering. But no sooner did clawed fingers close around the stiff appendage did a hand cling insistently to her wrist.

"I had something else in mind. We can _both_ have fun!"

"Whatever your idea is, _make it quick_." The abrupt hiatus left an uncomfortable heaviness in Azula's balls and an achy, persistent thumping of her member, keeping her teeth tightly clenched and her words strained.

"Okay, here." Ty Lee guided the other girl's hand beneath her pleated skirt, latching it to the waistband of poofy pink pants. Realizing the acrobat's intent, Azula more than willingly complied. The suddenly oppressive clothing having been deftly yanked to her ankles, a decisive kick freed Ty Lee of her constraints.

The dampened pink under-dressings were unwrapped strip by strip to reveal the gymnast's glistening sex. Her entire body quivered as air struck her heated parts. Rubbing along Azula's lap had left more than just the Firebender excited. It had been a thrill to top the insurmountable Princess, not just to her mind, but her body as well.

Ty Lee took a moment to behold her friend's erection before grasping it around the middle with dexterous fingers, effectively restraining it. Azula's arousal was such that it bobbed on its own accord, seeking relief from prolonged stimulation. To leave it to its own devices would make penetration a chore, rather than the ease it was meant to be. She positioned her entrance directly over the Firebender's knob, willing her body to lose any acquired tension. There was no going back now. It was what she wanted - what they _both_ wanted; _needed_. It wouldn't hurt… she was wet enough…

Intense gymnastics training worked to sever Ty Lee's hymen at a young age. Apart from a slight pulling, she scarcely noticed the rupture, too enraptured in stretching her muscles as she performed a perfect split. It was a bloodless event. So, to Ty Lee's relief, there was little in the way of pain as she eased herself onto Azula's dick, traversing the swollen head and filling herself inch by inch with rigid, throbbing flesh.

The acrobat's warm, slick inner walls enveloping her pulsing member at a torturously languorous pace caused Azula's hips to jerk forward on impulse, her body poised for achieving a long coveted release. Above her, Ty Lee squeaked at the sudden intrusion; the brief jolt to her cervix.

"Not so fast, Azula… I've never done this before…"

The Firebender grunted her acknowledgment, willing herself to slow down, to prolong the pleasure for as long as her sexually-charged body would allow. How would it look for her to cum upon entry?

Besides, if she ended up injuring Ty Lee, the girl might not want to do this again. Sure, she had the authority to take what she wanted, but this mutuality was somehow more enjoyable.

Lowering herself the rest of the way down, shapely rear brushing against Azula's ballsac, Ty Lee then lifted herself halfway up the Firebender's shaft. As the Princess raised her hips, the acrobat's descended, their motions decisive, thighs meeting with a slap of skin. Once a rhythm was established, the royal girl decided to change things up. Gripping Ty Lee around the waist, cock buried to the hilt and keeping them joined together, Azula quickly stood, taking the acrobat with her. Before Ty Lee had realized what had happened, _she_ was the one draped along the throne, and _Azula_ was now on top. The Firebender had flipped her over to assert dominance.

Now the sole decider of the pace and intensity, Azula pounded into the girl beneath her without pause. Ty Lee mewled under the Princess's frantic thrusts. This position brought with it a new pleasure. Azula's cock head would hit _something_ deep inside her on the outstroke; something that made her back arch and her eyes see stars. It was a button that, when pressed, sent electric pulses throughout her lower region.

Azula's constant in-and-out motions pleasured her outer parts as well. Her clit bounced and grinded along the hard shaft, as did her swollen outer lips. Every inch of her nethers received some kind of stimulation, and all at once, it became too much. Ty Lee brought her legs up to cross over the Princess's back. She felt her inner walls clench around Azula's member, strong muscles trapping it inside.

"Azulaaa… I'm…!"

Her voice dwindled, replaced by a strangled moan as her entire body was set aflame from within. The acrobat's mouth gaped, jolts of pure pleasure wrenching her body where she lay.

Azula blinked at her friend's curious twitching before the contractions around her member brought her back to her own reality. The Firebender gasped despite herself. Ty Lee was suddenly _so tight_. The pressure that had been building in her balls shot up into her lower belly, where it pooled and roiled like molten fire. Her hips bucked a final time before her muscles locked up, freezing her in place.

The Firebender released a low, guttural moan as she hit her climax. The first shot of cum was the strongest. It jerked both girls, Ty Lee yelping at the sudden movement, her own orgasm leaving her senses heightened. The spurts tapered off with each pulsation until she was left panting for breath, hands gripping the sides of the throne to steady herself.

Ty Lee writhed beneath her, arms sprawling and twisting along the bronze armrests. She shivered pleasantly in her afterglow.

Recalling the certain sense of urgency, Azula shook off any lingering post-orgasmic haze and straightened, the motion withdrawing her softening cock from the acrobat's spent hole. With nothing to keep it inside, semen trickled out of Ty Lee's snatch, dripping onto the seat of the throne.

Azula quickly tucked her limp dick into her tousled underwrappings (which were prompted fixed) before tugging the drawstrings of her pants tight and cinching them. "The eclipse will start soon. Go."

The acrobat whimpered dejectedly as she slid down from the throne to retrieve her fallen clothing from the floor. Couldn't Azula spare a minute or two to cuddle? It hurt to think the Princess had only used her to satisfy her physical needs.

"Will we… y'know… again…?"

Azula's lewd smirk told her all she needed to know. Renewed by the promise of future lovemaking - because that's what this quickie was to Ty Lee - she eagerly nodded and reinstated her underwrappings, followed shortly by her pants. As opposed to her normal cartwheeling, she exited the bunker in a weighted walk, still taxed by her orgasm and the sensation of hot, sticky Firebender cum still inside her.

The Princess allowed herself a moment to stretch before reclaiming her throne. In but ten minutes, the invasion would truly begin, and her romp with Ty Lee had been just the workout she needed.


	3. Another Wall To Penetrate

Trips to the market could be perilous for Earth Kingdom citizens in newly acquired Fire Nation territory.

The inhabitants of Ba Sing Se lived under a curtain of fear after Princess Azula's thorough takeover, cowing to both Fire Nation soldiers and turncoat Dai Li alike. While they were still allowed to walk the streets to shop, there was a perpetual aura of surveillance that kept the citizenry humble - and paranoid.

Examples had been made, and no one dared to step out of line.

Even the unpretentious girl who once faithfully patronized the Jasmine Dragon fell under scrutiny. She lacked any sort of physical prowess, and one glance could accurately pin her as a non-bender, but she was treated no differently from her fellows. The Fire Nation took no chances; anyone could be a conspirator.

She recognized the all-too familiar green and black of a Dai Li uniform from the corner of her eye, a looming presence, yet not one to invoke alarm in the unassuming teenage girl. After two weeks of occupation, she found her initial dread had tapered somewhat. Agents had been assigned to keep order and enforce the new curfew. So long as your task was menial and you were indoors after hours, they left you to yourself. It was the Fire Nation soldiers you had to look out for most of all.

But this agent proved persistent, weaving in and out of her peripheral vision as she neared the market. Finally submitting to her fraying nerves, she came to a stop in the alleyway to overlook her surroundings with more depth and face her stalker.

"…Hello? Am I doing something wrong, sir?"

Her only reply came in the form of advancing footsteps.

"…Sir? I'm sorry if I broke a law… I didn't know. I'll go home if you like…"

"You won't be going anywhere."

The voice to at last came from the pursuing agent was not that of a man, but a girl not much younger than herself. She had glimpsed the teenage conqueror during the earliest days of the takeover, having then donned the guise of a Dai Li agent as she did now. There was no mistaking those eyes: gold, of Fire Nation royalty.

They were the eyes of a predator - and with each passing moment, Jin felt more and more like cornered prey beneath that gaze.

Azula leisurely assessed the frightened girl, hands clasped behind her back as she circled ominously.

Jin fought to keep her voice from trembling. "What do you want with me?"

"Are you offering something?"

"I have nothing to offer…"

"Of course you do," came the vague reply.

The meaning behind the cryptic response baffled the Earth Kingdom girl, and something in the Firebender's tone was disconcerting; she sounded almost… hungry. Desperate to change the direction of the conversation and grant herself some much-needed ease, Jin blurted out the first thought to come to mind. "You look a lot like Li…"

The random observation met with some measure of success as Azula tilted her head inquisitively. "Li?"

"He's a tea server at the Jasmine Dragon. I haven't seen him since the occupation…"

_A tea server at Uncle's shop… so, Zuzu had made a friend._

Keeping her amusement concealed, Azula nodded. "Interesting. He never spoke of a girl at the teashop."

Jin impulsively took the bait, her eyes alight with curiosity. "You know him? Who is he to you? Are you related? You really do look like him. …But that would make him Fire Nation…"

Azula said nothing, finding it more interesting to let the girl piece everything together by herself.

After a moment, Jin shook her head, recalling her predicament. The Fire Princess stood before her, poised to take her prisoner or kill her at a moment's notice. As much as her fascination with Li gnawed at her, prompting her to ask more questions, she had to focus on formulating a means of escape.

The Firebender would not permit her the chance, abruptly abandoning her circling of her prey to seize Jin by the arms, just beneath her shoulders. The girl tensed in her hands, eyes wide with fear.

One of her hands kept its grip while the other dipped toward the peasant girl's ample chest, fingers ghosting along the clothed outline to settle along titillating cleavage. Jin tried in vain to back away, but was met with sharp resistance when the hand upon her arm constricted, driving sharpened fingernails into her skin even through fabric. She hissed between her teeth and stilled.

"Has Li ever touched you like this?"

Azula's mouth upturned with the subsequent headshake. Her hand became more adventurous, nudging aside the robe to insert itself beneath the cloth. From there, she caressed the older girl's bosom, purposefully lingering on the expansive mounds and the nipples hardening under her fingertips. Even with the majority of Jin's chest covered, the Princess could detect a flush developing along heated skin.

Her prey squirmed uselessly beneath her attentions. "Why are you doing this?!" Again, she was left without an answer; left to wonder. "You never said who Li is to you…"

"You're worried about that at a time like this?"

Determining that her quarry was too petrified to challenge her or attempt to flee, Azula allowed her hand to drop from the peasant girl's shoulder to assume a new target. She hiked up drab green skirts to bare her undergarments.

Jin reeled as she felt cool air sweep across her bare legs. What was this girl _doing_?

With a few strategic swipes from her talon-fingernails, the Fire Princess literally tore away Jin's modesty to reveal her glistening sex. The older teen shivered, both from fear and exposure.

Deft fingers skipped down a creamy thigh to brush tauntingly along the older girl's slit. Azula's smirk turned predatory as she detected wetness. Her prey was enjoying this far more than she would care to admit.

Jin drew her lips between her teeth, determined to trump her body's new and unwelcome desire for gratification. She willed herself to remain as still as possible through the delicious torment her enemy was subjecting her to.

Unfortunately, the will of her mind was eclipsed by the needs of her body, and she arched against Azula's chest in wanton urgency. Those taloned fingers were too deliberate; too teasing for her growing arousal. She wanted… no, _needed_ more, but she didn't want to submit to a verbal admission, hopeful her licentious writhing against the Firebender would grant her some sort of mercy.

Azula seemed acquiescent to this wish, thumb dragging over Jin's now protruding clit. The Earth Kingdom girl shuddered against her with a whimper. She languidly strummed the sensate nub until writhing turned to impatient twitching. Her thumb abandoned its charge, replaced by an index finger unhesitatingly burying itself between Jin's virgin folds. Her probing met resistance just past the opening.

"You've never been touched before, I see…" the Princess mused.

"No…" Jin's reply was quiet. Here she was, defying her country and its honor by submitting herself to the advances of the enemy. Worse yet, the Fire Princess was about to claim her, as she had claimed Ba Sing Se.

Jin never expected her first time to come at the whim of a Fire national, and expected less to find herself _enjoying_ it. Her reawakened awareness made her tense, her inner walls clenching around Azula's half-submerged finger.

"Now, now. You don't want to do _that_," the younger girl drawled. "You're only making it harder for yourself."

To prove her point, she pressed more forcefully against Jin's barrier, the motion bringing with it an unexpected twinge of pain and a gasp.

"If you relax, this will go much more smoothly for you." The advice was sound; spoken of experience. Clearly, Jin had not been Azula's first conquest.

She had no reason to disbelieve the Princess now that her point had been proven with the nudge of a resolute finger. With a sharp exhale, the Earth Kingdom girl compelled her heightened nerves to relax. There was no way out of this; Azula could kill her with so little as a wrist-flick. Her only feasible option was to be complaint and hope her enemy would go easy on her in appreciation.

Feeling the tightness subside and free her trapped digit, Azula withdrew… only to bring an additional finger into play. With double the circumference, she plunged again, with more force, penetrating the troublesome barrier. Jin yelped at the intrusion.

The Firebender extricated her fingers to examine the trace of blood along taloned tips. "Well, now that we've got that out of the way…"

The violated girl could barely catch her breath before the two fingers entered her a third time, thrusting vigorously. They curled inward, toward her belly, and she pressed her torso forward to draw them in deeper.

"So much for resisting," Azula chuckled above her, working her hand to pleasure her prey. Her thumb flicked and pressed at the older girl's swollen clit in tandem with the submerged digits below. Jin moaned wantonly under her captor's ministrations and wriggled her hips against the hand that serviced her, sweat beading her brows as her body heated. At some point, the Firebender had taken to groping her breasts through her robes with her free hand, kneading the mounds and tweaking the nipples, keeping her movements paced with those below.

Jin could take no more. Her walls clenched around Azula's fingers, impeding their movements; every nerve inside her pulsed electric as her climax hit. Her body seized, head arching back and mouth dropping open in a wordless scream. She was braced against the Firebender as she rode out her orgasm. Azula extracted her drenched fingers once able, allowing Jin's juices to drip freely onto the dirt.

Spent from her vigorous release, Jin slouched against the chest of her captor. In her post-orgasmic haze, she vaguely detected something firm and unbending against her thigh that was never there before. Deciding to test her compromised awareness, she shifted her leg against the hardness. Whatever it was, it was definitely _there_.

The Earth Kingdom girl blinked the fog from her eyes to stare down at the protruding object poking out from beneath the hem of Azula's Dai Li uniform; it was covered by the same tan material as her pants.

Jin jerked back once her brain and eyes made the connection. "But you… girls don't have… that."

The Princess seemed more amused than offended by the remark, lips quirking. "_I_ do."

There was a pregnant pause as Jin processed the revelation. "You're not going to…?"

Azula intercepted with a leer, her face a little too close for comfort. "What would you do if I did?"

Defeated by words alone as so many of the Firebender's opponents were, Jin receded, eyes fixated upon the odd bulge between Azula's legs. Weary of an unwanted intrusion, she slid a hand down to cover her own crotch - as if such a meager defense would stop the much stronger girl from taking what she wanted.

She was rudely - and roughly - pulled from her thoughts as she was crushed to the Princess's torso, full lips suctioned to hers in a dizzying kiss. The gesture was empty, meant only to detract from the situation and ward off further resistance. She lifted her hand from her nethers to push in vain against her captor's chest.

Smirking into the kiss, Azula found her prey's continued exercise in futility entertaining. This girl would prove especially fun to conquer. Being from a hated nation added to the thrill. Her grin widened as she imagined the look on Jin's face after filling her with royal cum; a look of disgust and self-loathing at being soiled by a long-standing enemy of her kingdom. She would live with the shame for the rest of her life.

It excited her; made her erection even harder. Reigniting the kiss, she dropped her hands from the older girl's back to grapple with the closure of her trousers. The cloth knot normally stood no match for her dexterous fingers, but carnal anticipation had taken over.

Jin groaned around Azula's lips, mind racing. How was she supposed to get out of this? She could resist, even make an attempt at escape - in their closeness, her knee was in range to strike her assailant in the groin, but she'd only succeed in angering her. Nothing Jin could do would incapacitate the fire-slinging Princess long enough to flee. Anything less than total cooperation held the potential for a brutal raping or an agonizing, fiery death.

Jin would not give her life to this girl, this monster.

She impulsively whined when Azula unexpectedly broke their kiss, the thought of her lost innocence clashing with the physical void their parting created. The kiss had begun to feel… almost good. Panting, she dropped her head, eyes regaining their focus.

With a final tug upon the cloth knot, the Firebender's pants opened down the center, allowing her cock to slip out unconfined. Jin was hardly in the position to ponder the Princess's decision to go commando - not that she would want to know, and she wouldn't have liked the answer.

Azula wasn't outstanding in size, but Jin had never seen an erect penis to know otherwise. Fingers were one thing, but the flared head looked too big for her eyes; too big to fit inside her unstretched hole.

Still shellshocked by the sight of the younger girl's appendage and the reality of what was about to come, she barely registered the feeling of her back being pressed to the wall of a nearby building. The Fire Princess was ironically short in stature, forced to brace her prey in a slight slouch to compensate for their variation in height. Taking advantage of the other girl's lack of focus, she aligned herself with the still damp slit and eased her lower half forward, burying herself in silken heat. Jin was so hot and _tight_ around her.

The feeling of being penetrated didn't escape the Earth Kingdom girl, and she cried out.

"_Quiet_." The Firebender growled her warning through clenched teeth, slowly increasing the tempo of hips to delve deeper. Jin complied, silencing all but for the occasional mewl when Azula would contact a particularly sensitive spot.

That mewling turned to full-out moaning when the Princess found her rhythm. Her back scraped against the wall as the younger girl's pumping became more eager, adding an element of pain to the pleasure. Against her will and against her honor, she submitted to her body's growing need for gratification and the heat surging through her core, pressing her hips into Azula's.

For her part, Azula kept her vocalizations to a minimum, uttering only the occasional grunt or pant as she pounded into the hapless Earth Kingdom girl. Not only were they in an alleyway where they could be heard and later seen, but she had to maintain her stoic disposition, even through the onslaught of pleasure. The warmth spreading through her loins quickened her pace, her need for release escalating with every thrust. Her shaft grazed Jin's clit on the instroke, drawing from the girl a shrill scream that could only be silenced by a hard kiss.

After breaking the interruptive kiss, Jin rested her hands on the Firebender's chest in a search for stability as she spiraled further out of control. Azula's penis stretched her virgin walls beyond anything she'd ever experienced before, and while it might have hurt at first, it felt heavenly now. Her self-loathing would take a backseat to satisfaction. She _needed_ this.

Azula's breath staggered, and for a moment, her eyes fluttered closed as she sought control of her body. Every squelch as she drove in and out of the slick channel was amplified, reminding her how close she was to achieving climax. The pressure in her balls had been building and was at its peak, heavy and bordering on painful - she had to cum, _now_. She yearned for that relief.

Clawed fingers dug without warning into the softness of Jin's hips, eliciting a gasp from the startled girl. The Fire Princess released her pent-up frustration through a guttural moan against her partner's neck, determined even during her powerful ejaculation to keep herself unheard by both the girl beside her and the entire upper ring.

Jin gasped again; the sensation of being filled with jets of spunk was foreign to her body, but it strangely felt like completion, and now her own release could begin. The fiery cum coating her insides drove her temperature unbearably high, higher than she ever remembered it being. She convulsed, her inner walls clenching Azula's cock like a vise and pumping it dry, down to the final spurt.

Mutually fatigued, the two slouched against each other until their energy was regained, heaving to catch their breath. Azula was the first to recover, her last forced exhale accompanied by a plume of blue flame. It had been far too long since she had a workout this draining; this intense, and it had left her winded.

Once Jin's muscles relaxed, the Firebender unsheathed her rapidly shrinking dick and gave it a once-over with her right hand, clearing it of their mingled fluids. She flicked her fingers clean before returning her flaccid member to her trousers, fastening the closure.

"I'm impressed… you managed to keep up with me. You're more resilient than you look, and more resilient than your city proved to be."

The exhausted Earth Kingdom girl slumped down the wall, legs still spread and semen freely dribbling out of her spent hole. Part of her wanted to curl up and sleep, initially forgetting her placement out in the open.

After the afterglow wore off, that same part of her would want to cry for her lost virginity and the shame of wantonly turning herself over to the Fire Princess, nearly _begging_ to be taken. She had rejected all of her teachings and her sense of loyalty to have sex with a sworn enemy. Five minutes of pleasure, while fulfilling in a salacious sense, hadn't been worth the lifetime of guilt she'd burdened herself with. Then again, what choice did she have? It was either engage Princess Azula or die.

But she had been far too easy.

Thankfully, before she could shed that first tear, Azula had left her.

"It's a shame I can't stay and chat, but I have pressing matters to attend to. Ruling Ba Sing Se takes up so much of my time now…"

If only it had taken up more.


	4. Stormy Sexytimes

Although the Fire Nation was renowned - and envied - throughout the world for its temperate climate, mid-summer days occasionally gave rise to nature's fury in the form of torrential rains, howling winds, and black skies split by forked lightning.

This had been such an afternoon. Fire Princess Azula and her two compatriots had been confined by the weather to the palace. In their younger days, they had been able to pass stormy days by discovering secret passageways, spying on war councils, and engaging in games of Hide and Explode.

As teenagers, those pastimes no longer cut it. The time for such childish recreation had long since passed.

The dour knife-slinger had taken her leave early on, presumably to refine her skills with her blades or seek out her boyfriend, newly pardoned Prince Zuko. This left the prodigious Princess and her acrobatic friend (who, at times, doubled as a lover) to their own devices. Initially, the only sounds to ward off silence were the pattering of rain against the window and sporadic bouts of thunder. The pink girl eventually flopped onto her back upon Azula's four-poster bed with a dramatic sigh. "This is boooring, Azula. Why does it have to be raining? I wanted to go to the garden and stretch."

Her Princess seemingly paid no mind to the question or the complaint accompanying it, choosing instead to pose a thought of her own. "What do you suppose Mai is up to?"

Ty Lee hummed thoughtfully, appearing not to mind that her question went ignored. "Probably looking for Zuko, don't you think? They're so cute together."

"If you say so, Ty Lee," came the disinterested drawl. Azula seemed more intent in watching the intermittent flashes of her element through the curtained window.

Noticing her friend's lack of engagement - she never was one for romance, let alone the affairs of her brother - the acrobat shifted tactics. "Want to know something about Mai?"

This earned an arched eyebrow: a telltale sign that Azula was listening, though still unwilling to show _too_ much invested interest in the subject.

"Mai's never… you know. She's still a virgin. She and Zuko have never even taken their clothes off in front of each other."

"I'm not surprised. Zuzu wouldn't even know what to do."

Ty Lee tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle, shifting with the motion and ruffling the crimson sheets beneath her. "Aw, that's not nice, Azula."

"It's true," the Firebender responded with a detached shrug. "It's a miracle he even knows how to kiss her."

Another titter escaped the contortionist. "Maybe Mai is… I dunno… jealous? A little bit? I mean, she has to know about us, and, well… she's not getting anything."

The corners of Azula's mouth upturned, too malevolent to be considered a true smile. "It would explain her constant gloominess when the three of us are together."

"And she looks at us like… she's annoyed sometimes, or something."

"You're right."

The acrobat sighed pitiably. "Poor Mai."

"What are you two talking about?" The dark girl had been drawn to the Princess's room by the sound of voices (and giggling, in Ty Lee's case) as she meandered through the hall. "Or do I even want to know?"

"Oh, hi, Mai!" Ty Lee extended a hand toward the ceiling in a haphazard wave from her place upon the bed. "We were just talking about you!"

"So I gathered."

"Yeah, um… it wasn't bad or anything!" Wide gray eyes immediately shot toward the leader of the trio. "Right, Azula?"

"Of course not," intoned the Princess.

Mai didn't pursue, deciding she'd be better served by ignorance. "Sure."

"Hey, now that we're all here, I have an idea!"

Azula once again quirked an eyebrow at her companion's outburst. Ty Lee tumbled from her reclining position to seat herself next to the Firebender, whispering her stroke of genius.

The pink girl clapped her hands together when her plan was given a go-ahead nod.

"Mai, come here. Both of you, clothes off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time. I expect you to join Ty Lee on the bed, _now_."

Ty Lee was energetic in the removal of her circus garb, whereas the governor's daughter showed notable hesitation. An order refused was a punishment promised, however, and Mai reluctantly conceded, unwilling to face certain torture for the preservation of her modesty. All three of them had seen each other nude as children often enough, but they were teenagers now. Their bodies were in a transitional phase, and it prompted a sense of self-consciousness in the knife-thrower.

However, a rational part of her brain reassured her that Ty Lee, as her friend, wouldn't scrutinize or pass harsh judgment upon her. That was Azula's domain, but she was _always _critiquing, so it was an irrelevant fear. Mai consoled herself with the fact that she had a visually pleasing body, one many girls would be envious of - and even Azula granted her approval with another nod.

With their clothes strewn about the floor, the nude girls found themselves Azula's bed as ordered.

"Good. Ty Lee, you know what to do."

Given permission, the perky girl quickly embraced Mai, sealing her lips with a spirited kiss. Thin eyebrows lifted questioningly as she scooted back on the satin bedsheets. "What are you doing?"

"We're supposed to make out. Come on! It'll be fun."

The dark girl heaved a sigh, her gaze wandering toward Azula's direction. "Is this why we're here? To be your entertainment?"

"Actually, this was Ty Lee's idea."

Mai returned her attention to the acrobat. "Why?" Ty Lee lifted her arms in a small, unassuming shrug. "I thought you needed to relax. Your aura is always so dingy and…"

"I don't believe in auras, remember?"

"Yeah, but even people who don't see auras know you're too uptight. Relax! Let's have some fun while we're stuck inside."

"_This_ is your idea of fun?"

"Zuko just kisses you, right? I bet you want more than that."

"I never said that…"

"You didn't have to! We can give you a lot more, and you'll like it, I promise."

Releasing a terse breath as an exhale, Mai finally caved to the younger girl's whims with a nod. "If it'll get you to stop whispering about me…" Not only was her Princess seated a few mere feet from her, ready to act upon any show of disobedience, but the idea of making out brought with it a strange curiosity. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Ty Lee nodded affirmatively. "We can go slow. Here," and again, she pressed her lips to the older girl's. This time, she was met with reciprocation, albeit hesitant reciprocation. As Mai gradually eased into the kiss, her hands were lifted by the other girl and placed upon a creamy bosom. Ty Lee guided the other girl's fingers across the pert mounds, showing the inexperienced girl what to do through example and giving her a taste of what the acrobat would soon be doing to her.

It wasn't long before Mai began to show interest in the hardening nipples beneath her fingers. No longer requiring assistance, she felt around the contortionist's breasts, tracing the areolas and tweaking the erect buds on every pass. Ty Lee moaned into her mouth; now confident in her partner's abilities, she returned the favor, fingers wandering over the older girl's developing chest. An involuntary groan sounded from Mai as the unfamiliar pleasure brought with it a lapse of control. If the acrobat hadn't been so enraptured by her task, she would've giggled.

When both girls decided to break for air, Mai took a cursory glance at their audience, announcing in her usual deadpan, "It looks like we gave Azula a boner."

Despite the relative look of calm on Azula's features and the crossed legs indicative of the lotus position, a horizontal lump of cloth that had not be present earlier peeked out from the Firebender's lap.

The pink girl couldn't resist a glance, keeping her voice out of their superior's earshot. "Oh, good! That means she's enjoying herself, too!"

"I'd rather she didn't start playing with herself while watching us."

"I don't think you need to worry, Mai. She didn't mention anything about that."

"…Then what _did_ she mention?"

Ty Lee's cheeks stretched with her grin. "You'll see!"

"Are you sure I want to?"

"Don't worry. Everything's going to feel so good!"

The makeout session resumed, the two girls beginning to grind their torsos against each other as their kisses turned more passionate. Remaining a faithful audience to their exhibitions, Azula could detect wetness emerging from between both parties' legs in the dim light. Her own genitals swelled, confined by the restrictive material of her trousers. She absently reached into her lap to fondle the growing length through the cloth. Fortunately for Mai, she was too involved in her own endeavors to be disgruntled by Azula's self-pleasuring.

Desiring more direct contact, the Firebender inserted her right hand beneath her waistband, taking the semi-erect dick between her fingers and jerking the foreskin over a reddening glans. As soon as she set up a rhythm she was satisfied with, she recalled their sole objective, which wasn't to masturbate to her friends. As much as it literally pained her to end her session, she removed her hand from her pants, doing her best to ignore the dull ache in her balls. "Mai. Ty Lee. Stop."

Although thoroughly enjoying themselves in each other, the two girls immediately disengaged, regarding their Princess with the attention her station commanded.

"We're going to move on to the next step in Ty Lee's plan. Mai, sit on your knees and bend your upper body down toward the bed. Keep yourself upright with your arms."

Mai complied in silent acquiescence. The motion elevated her rear while providing an opening between her braced arms. Once her position was stable, the Fire Princess sidled up behind her, depositing pieces of armor and clothing off the side of the bed as she neared her target.

"Ty Lee, get beneath her, with your head toward me."

"Right!" To say the acrobat was eager would understate her enthusiasm. While she didn't process the details of their superior's plan, she quickly realized the benefits of her own position in the sandwich. Mai's steady breath blew over her heated nethers, a pleasant shiver rippling along her spine. With any luck, Azula would command the knife-thrower to apply her tongue.

Relieved of her intrusive clothing, the now naked Firebender descended upon her own knees and rested her hands along the older girl's hips, parting her cheeks to reveal a soaked slit. Gradual pressure was applied to Mai's lower back until Azula achieved the desired height. Her cock pulsed with anticipation as she slid forward, brushing the engorged head against moist lips.

"Don't hurt her, okay, Azula?"

Between the strange sensation of Azula's knob teasing her entrance and Ty Lee's request, Mai's eyes widened imperceptibly. She hadn't agreed to this… yet some part of her knew it was what Azula had in mind when she commanded her to assume the position. The finality of the act bore down upon her much as the Princess did when her throbbing cock was shoved into the tight opening. True to her apathetic nature, Mai took the intrusion with little more than a grunt.

"It'll be okay, Mai," the cheery girl assured from below. "It only hurts at first, and then it feels _really_ good!"

Azula swiveled her hips, testing the grip of Mai's inner walls. Whether from stress or a relative lack of physicality, she proved tighter than Ty Lee had been. Her muscles compressed the Firebender's member, leaving little range of motion apart from entry and exit. The test concluded, Azula elected to pump slowly until Mai relaxed around her and allowed for more vigorous movement.

"You may start, Ty Lee."

Without a moment's pause, the flexible girl inclined her head to lap at the filled sex above her mouth. Her busy lips formed a smile as she felt the older girl shiver along her tongue. Eager to please their master, she strayed from Mai's snatch to trail her tongue along the underside of Azula's penis, following the seam to her swinging balls. The constant motion prevented her from taking the testicles into her mouth, but with good timing, she could lick the bottom of the sac as it passed over her.

A shudder rewarded her from above, the Firebender's easy pace turning brisk as she edged closer to her release. Benign indentations turned raw from taloned fingers burrowing into soft flesh. Warm liquid trickled down Mai's thighs, and it took her a moment to realize it was her own blood. The prickle of pain was like a hot spark amidst the barrage of pleasure centered at her core, and in that moment, she felt _alive_. It ignited something within her; something unfamiliar and instinctual, and it drove her body to arch into the girl behind her, burying the hard length to the hilt. The sensation of being filled by Azula tore a low, guttural moan from her throat.

Ty Lee encouraged her further by gliding a perky tongue over her swollen lips, pressing harder once she reached the erect bundle of nerves capping Mai's dripping sex. She gasped despite herself, her mouth finding Ty Lee's crotch to muffle her exuberance. The acrobat squealed and writhed beneath her, eager to achieve her own release. The heady taste that was Ty Lee coated her tongue as she drew her head from between kicking legs. As heavenly as the girl was making her feel, the knife-slinger could at least return the favor - and Ty Lee's bitter flavor was strangely appealing to her taste buds.

Azula was treated to a show of her companions eating each other out as she thrust herself deeper into the tight canal. The pressure building in her belly reached a boiling point at last, and she clasped her arms around Mai's midsection to steady herself through her climax. The eldest girl suddenly felt the erect nipples of the Firebender gliding across her back, Azula's weight bearing down upon her. Senses heightened, she could detect each individual gush of hot cum as it spurted against her insides, coating them in molten stickiness. The Princess's rapidly softening member was trapped before it could be withdrawn as Mai's muscles clenched around her shaft, her own orgasm spurred by the intensity of the powerful ejaculation.

To neither girls' surprise, Mai didn't scream when she achieved her climax, her vocalization ranging between a strangled gasp and a groan. It was an interesting noise, one Azula decided she wouldn't mind hearing again. Drawing _any_ sound from the dour girl was a task in and of itself, let alone one so unrestrained.

Not to be left out, Ty Lee's dexterous tongue extended itself to catch the mingled fluids dripping freely from the spent snatch. The Firebender's spicy cum blended eclectically with Mai's salty offering, much to the acrobat's delight. She moaned her approval from beneath the two sweaty bodies.

As the electric pulses came to a resolution, Mai allowed her arms to give, sprawling her naked torso along the girl beneath her. Ty Lee didn't object, entwining her arms around the clammy back of her exhausted friend. "Wasn't that fun?"

"Mm…" Mai had not yet regained full use of her voice.

Finally able to withdraw herself from the tenacious grip of Mai's inner walls, Azula slid out to sit upon her haunches amongst the tangled sheets, surveying their handiwork. "This was far more exciting than your silly little dates with Zuzu, wasn't it, Mai?"

"…Shut up…" came the exhausted retort, an arm thrown over her face to shield sensitive eyes from the intrusive flashes of light. The storm continued to rage outside, heedless of the exploits of the girls in the room.

The Princess and acrobat exchanged glances - and shared snickers. They'd take that as a "yes".


	5. Banged In Ba Sing Se

_"Let me go!"_

Clad in the garments of the Dai Li she now commanded, the Princess of the Fire Nation paced before her prisoner, a dragon assessing cornered prey. The source of the rebellious shout, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, strained against the chains anchored to wall, arms uncomfortably spread out to either side of her. Nostrils flared, she gathered enough strength to lunge at the royal standing before her, unshackled legs lifting from the floor in a spirited dropkick aimed for the Firebender's midsection.

Rather than step back, Azula faced the attack head-on - rather like an Earthbender, or perhaps more like the stubborn, unflinching Firebending prodigy she was - warding off the kick with one of her own. The Waterbender's legs were roughly knocked out of the air by a precise jab from a booted foot, buckling under her and forcing her into a temporary kneel.

"You would be wise to stop resisting. You'll only hurt yourself further."

Katara snarled at the Princess as she took measured steps closer. "Stay away."

Amused by the persistent impudence, Azula closed the gap between them, their torsos a mere fingerbreadth apart. "I would never take orders from a Water Tribe peasant." If anything, it would inspire the prodigy to continue her aggravating endeavors.

The space between them diminished enough to feel Azula's breath upon her cheek, the shackled girl took to squirming and writhing against her unbreakable bonds. The royal observed with growing satisfaction the prone form thrashing beneath her. It was a rush of heat to her loins; magma roiling and churning beneath the surface, impatiently awaiting release. The molten warmth surged through her lower belly to pool in her groin, stirring her limp cock to attention. It soon pressed wantonly against the front of her trousers, hard with blood and desire.

In her haste, Katara's knee involuntarily brushed against her enemy's inner thigh, drawing a sharp gasp from between her captor's teeth. Puzzled as to what could evoke such a reaction, her wayward gaze steadied upon the Firebender before her, roving her body for an injury she may have unconsciously inflicted.

But instead of a wound, Azula's clothed cock pulsed hard and hot against her stomach - and it was Katara's turn to gasp, both at the realization of what lay beneath and the heat emanating through the fabric. "How do you even have one of those?!"

Nearly expectant of such an outburst, the Fire Princess sighed airily, fingers lacing around the shackles that bound her prisoner to the earthen wall. "You Water peasants are so mannerless. If you must know, I was born this way."

Panic gripped the captive Waterbender. Her most hated foe had her pinned, with no escape in sight… and the Firebender herself had a raging hard-on _for her_. It was disgusting and terrifying all at once.

"Y-you'd better not try anything!" Katara winced at the tremble in her voice. The Princess would latch onto the tremor of weakness and milk it for all it was worth.

"Or what?" Azula's warm exhalations came in puffs against her ear. If not for the circumstance, it might've tickled. "Without water, you're powerless."

"I'll show you _powerless_!" Gathering her remaining strength for one last hurrah, the Waterbender's legs shot out from beneath her. A kick in the balls could fell even a Firebending prodigy. It wouldn't facilitate her escape, for the chains that ensnared her were too strong without her element to brittle them, but it would hopefully be enough to dampen Azula's lewd enthusiasm.

Unfortunately for Katara, her battle cry had given her enemy that split-second to prepare, and both feet struck air rather than unguarded testicles. Her legs were seized above the knee to be flung backward, ankles twisting unnaturally as she once again found floor beneath her.

"You don't learn quickly, do you? Do I need to restrain your legs as well?" Her captor almost sounded disappointed at the notion. "It won't be as much fun if I have to."

Katara glowered, commanding her limbs to settle down at the deceptively genial threat. The decision to leave her legs unbound granted her a much needed freedom of movement, and she wasn't about to throw it away on yet another fruitless attack. She would need to bide her time - with any luck, Aang would burst through the door.

Azula's needy cock pulsed in its cloth prison, and she knew she was in need of release. Perhaps this wild Water girl could be of service to her.

Her course set, she experimentally rubbed the erecting appendage along Katara's thigh. The other girl snarled her distaste for the action.

But as soon as she had started, she grounded to a halt, regarding her enemy thoughtfully. "I know you've never done this before. The Avatar is just a child."

The rebuttal was heated; the Waterbender could almost feel it searing her lips as she spoke. "_Aang_ would never force me to do anything."

Azula sounded bored by her prisoner's impudence. "I don't suppose he would, even if he knew how to." One hand held fast to Katara's metal-bound wrist, while the other dipped surreptitiously into a pants' pocket. Before the captive girl could process what happened, a key was being inserted into each shackle.

_No way… she_ can't _be letting me go._

But the reprieve was brief. Before Katara could rub her chafed wrists, she felt she was falling. Instinctively, her hands shot out to break her descent. Now braced upon her palms and knees, she heard the rustling of fabric and felt the rush of air upon her rear.

"What…?"

Her only response was something smooth and hard teasing her crack. She chanced a glimpse behind her to see Azula steadying the twitching dick poking out from her Dai Li uniform. The Firebender's shaft was thick with arousal, veins pulsating as blood stretched and filled the organ. Did she really plan on shoving it all in? Katara was acquainted enough with her own anatomy to know her vagina was just a thin, untested slit. It would only accept one finger. That thing her enemy was holding wouldn't go in. It was nearly double the length of an index finger and over twice as wide.

But she wouldn't show fear.

Deciding to screw with her prisoner's mind as well as her body, the Princess dipped a hand between Katara's clenched legs, spreading them apart to reveal her prize.

The Waterbender let out a contentious yelp. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Azula was silent as she laid claim over her captive's most private area, pinching and pulling and poking as she went. Unlike herself, the darker-skinned girl was utterly unresponsive to their inevitable tryst. Her opening was dry, her clit at rest, her outer lips shriveled and thin to the touch.

Yet each movement drew a gasp, either of indignation or rising pleasure; she wasn't sure.

Katara drew her fingers inward, trimmed nails assaulting soft palms and knuckles smashing themselves against the wooden floor. This wasn't supposed to feel good. It just wasn't! This was a hated enemy touching her, the scourge of the Four Nations, a tyrant among tyrants. Against her wishes (and her morals), her rear bobbed with the Fire Princess's motions.

Seeing her prey respond, Azula couldn't resist a quip. "I see you're having trouble resisting now."

"Ugh… don't let it go to your head!"

The royal grinned knowingly at the unintended double entendre, her fingers languidly grazing Katara's sex. Her prisoner bucked against her hand. Again, and again, the talons ghosting along the innermost parts of her thighs. Heat flared in the Waterbender's nethers. Azula was stoking something within her, and although it wasn't a literal fire, it might as well have been.

This led to the pounding of an impatient fist upon the floor. "Just hurry up and do it! If you want me so badly, just do it already!"

"Oh? So much for your defiance."

The hand and its prickling claws were removed to be replaced with something else. Azula's cock head dragged across a hardening clit and brushed along swelling lips as it prodded for Katara's opening. When she detected the point of entry, she wasted no time burying herself in velvety heat.

The Waterbender whimpered through sealed lips as the invading cock spread apart her virgin entrance. Azula's invasion was none too gentle - her prey was untouched; tight, and marginally slick. What dampness was there was clearly not enough to permit a smooth entry. She could've stimulated the other girl a few minutes longer for a better result, but it hardly mattered now. Inching inward, a newfound wetness seeped along the underside of her length. She lowered her head for a brief glimpse between their legs. The odd drop or two of blood had stained the floor beneath them.

It _hurt_; in that moment, it was agony, but Katara would not cry out. She decided early on never to give her enemy the satisfaction of tears or screams. She'd chew her tongue until her mouth was awash with the taste of copper before submitting herself.

Sure enough, the metallic tint that could only be blood swept over her teeth and tongue as Azula forced more of her length inside, the bulbous head scraping against inner walls. Thankfully, if there was anything to be thankful about, the Firebender was uncircumcised, which kept the skin of her shaft supple and nonkeratinized.

Katara bit back a moan as she felt every groove and pronounced vein of her enemy's member slide further inside, testing the elasticity of her canal. Her body swayed with the quickening thrusts of the Princess behind her. The same heat as before sparked to life in her nether regions, but with more potency; more urgency. Her thighs squeezed together, trapping the submerged cock deep inside.

Azula's pounding intensified, and in her haste for stability, she seized the captive's braid. Gripping tightly to the rope of hair, she rocked her hips fervently, confident in her renewed sense of balance. So vigorous was the Firebender's thrusting that her scrotum slapped against Katara's thighs. A low, punctuated moan rumbled from her throat as she neared release, her inner fire surging to a crescendo.

Groaning her own approval, the Waterbender was jolted from her own reverie by the sudden raking of talons along her exposed lower back. The coolness of blood clashed sweetly with the heat in the air - and of her partner. Steam wafted into the air through the Fire Princess's heavy clothing. Katara pressed back against the girl behind her, pulling the pulsating length deeper still.

That was the motion to open the floodgates, and Azula came at that instant, hot jets of cum blasting the entrance of the Waterbender's cervix. Spurt after spurt of semen gushed into the cavity until it leaked out beneath her cock and dribbled unhindered onto the floor. She exhaled pleasantly as the weight in her balls subsided and her muscles unraveled.

A new, powerful heat surged through Katara, the Firebender's seed filling her to the brim. Her hips constricted around the softening penis, milking any spunk that remained in the spent organ as her own climax racked her body. As Azula's grip eased upon her braid, her head shot back to let loose an orgasmic yell, her arms giving way under the strain of taxed muscles to drop her to the wood below her. Heaving for breath, she barely felt the removal of the appendage responsible for her exhaustion and euphoria.

Eyeing the placid Waterbender beneath her, Azula gave her dick a few good shakes before stowing it back in her trousers. "I thought you would be more resilient than that. I see I gave you too much credit." A thoughtful pause silenced her as she laced herself up. "But it was good, I'll admit that much. We'll have to do it again, peasant, assuming I wouldn't break you next time. In fact, I think I'll keep you. I've already claimed you as mine."

Katara murmured a rebuke between tired lips. "…I don't belong to you… just because you were my first."

"Even if you feel that way, you're still mine. I'm _keeping_ you. Once you've recovered, I'll be sending you to the crystal catacombs beneath the city. No one will be able to see you without so much as my clearance."

The Waterbender inclined her head in defiant bravery. "Do what you will… I'll find a way to escape - and Aang will come for me."

Unfazed, the Princess shrugged as she strode toward the door. "I'll be waiting for him. You should hope for his sake that he doesn't."


	6. The Boiling Bunker

"Aang! Toph! Stop attacking. Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight!"

"Not true! I'm giving it my all."

The blind Earthbender pointed an accusatory finger in the arrogant Firebender's general direction. "You're trying to keep us here and waste all our time!"

"Um, right. I think your friend just said that, genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes."

"I'll roll your whole head!" Toph visibly tensed at the jab. No one had ever been rude enough to insult her blindness with such condescension; even Katara, in a show of poor judgment, hadn't stooped as low as this pompous Princess.

The Water Tribe boy tried to assuage her. "She's just baiting you again."

Aang blinked as he considered their options. "Okay, so what do we do? Just ignore her?"

Resolute in her decision - and hungry for some payback - the Earthbender marched forward and held out a stiff arm to her friends. "Go find the Fire Lord. I'll handle Princess Hotpants."

"Toph, wait!"

"She knows what she's doing, and Azula's at a disadvantage without her Firebending," Sokka reasoned. "We just need to get out of here and find the Fire Lord as soon as possible."

"It's a trap!" Azula called after them. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't listen to her. Come on, Aang!" Both boys broke into a run, disappearing amid the gnarled labyrinth.

Now alone with the handicapped Fire Princess, Toph steeled herself for combat. "Don't think I won't get you back for that jab at my blindness, Dragon-breath."

Azula's retort was decidedly bored; disinterested. "Even without my Firebending, I have nothing to fear from the likes of you."

Fired up by the older girl's dismissal, the Earthbender stomped her foot, fashioning open-ended cuffs in mid-air and launching them at the haughty royal. Caught unawares, Azula lifted her arms to block her face, only for the earthen restraints to close around her wrists and fasten her to the wall behind her.

"Not so smug now, huh?"

Azula wrestled with her obstructions, tossing, turning, and lurching like a bound komodo-rhino. Although proficient in the martial-arts that gave rise to her prodigious Firebending, the rock cuffs proved too resilient for wrist movement alone. For the captive Princess to stand any chance of freeing herself, she would need to call forth her fire - and the sun's release from the moon's shadow wouldn't occur for at least another five minutes.

All this writhing and the buildup of heat beneath her armor eventually caused her pants to constrict uncomfortably along the crotch, cock stiffening against the fabric.

"Is that a rock in your pants? You've got _something_ hard in there."

The only response came in the form of an irritated growl. Toph detected the erection as a growing pressure through the earthen floor. "No way…" the younger girl mused. "Are you getting turned on by this?"

The royal averted her gaze by snapping her head away from her adversary. "It means nothing."

"Are you _kidding_? I'm standing right in front of you and you've got major wood. You really expect me to believe it's nothing? If I didn't know better, I'd think you were embarrassed."

"Hardly."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." The blind little Earthbender, brazen to her core, strode forward and stuck a hand down the front of the older girl's trousers. Stubby fingers closed around clothed hardness, slipping lower to the base of the shaft. Azula choked back a strangled groan. Never had she envisioned being fondled through her undergarments in such fashion - willingly, by the hand of an enemy.

Toph's fingers arched lower, cupping the Firebender's sac in her palm, her explorative thumb tracing along a seam hidden beneath thin fabric. She gave a light squeeze, enough to feel each testicle individually, her actions rewarded by a detectable tremor through the ground. Azula shuddered beneath the attentive ministrations, breath coming in measured puffs between parted lips.

Empowered by her domination over the older, larger girl, and enjoying the wetness between her own legs it invoked, the Earthbender disengaged from now swollen genitals to fist her fingers in the waistband of Azula's pants, yanking them down to her ankles. This earned a gasp from the normally composed royal, shocked by the presumptuousness of her adversary. "What do you think you're doing?"

Toph's reply held a hint of exasperation, as though she were responding to redundant questioning posed by someone younger than herself. "Making it easier to get to you?"

The Princess growled a second warning, humbled by the violation. "Stop."

"You want me to stop? Okay, have it your way. I can leave like this and you can stand there until you're able to break loose. Might be pretty uncomfortable, and I don't mean your wrists. Either way, doesn't bother me any."

A short, sharp tremor spiked beneath her feet, signaling the Fire Princess's hard-pressed and very reluctant acquiescence.

"Okay, good. I'd rather keep going than leave you here, to be honest. It would be more fun for me, too."

Relieved of her protective covering, Azula shivered when the rush of air hit her swollen dick. The impudent little Earth brat would pay for this.

Having never "seen" another person beneath the waist (let alone one who owned a penis), Toph explored the newly exposed skin with interest, beginning at the older girl's navel and trailing south to arrive at the neatly trimmed hair crowning the Firebender's privates. Her forefinger weaved through finely curled bristles to end at the base of the shaft, massaging the crinkled skin she found there. From her ministrations, she could form a better image in her mind, unfettered by the presence of restricting clothing. Azula was hard under her touch, but not completely unbending like the rocks she used for her solo sessions.

Wanting a complete picture, she curled her hand around the larger girl's girth, passing over protruding veins and bunching the foreskin until she reached the tip. Utterly unfamiliar with the composition of a penis, the blind girl traced the contours of the head, feeling it widen beneath her fingers along the corona and dip inward at the urethra. Her thumb languidly stroked the depressed slit until pre-cum oozed down her finger to gather in the creases of her palm.

"Way to spring a leak on me, Princess." She made a show of shaking Azula's release off of her hand.

The royal's lip curled at the display. "Can you do nothing more than be insulting? You're so uncultured."

"I was just joking, but I forgot Firebenders don't have a sense of humor."

Leaving the other girl to seethe, the younger bender relieved herself of all clothing below the waist, brandishing her dripping sex to the enemy. Azula's cock jumped willfully, blind to the ambivalence of its owner.

"I know part of you wants to do this."

The older girl narrowed her eyes, though the gesture went unseen by her sightless adversary. "Why do you?"

"It'd be fun to see how the real thing compares to a rock. I bet the rock is better."

"I should expect such ignorance by someone who bends filth."

The Earthbender shrugged. "Hey, I don't see your little head complaining. I'm pretty sure it doesn't care what I bend."

"You're such a small girl," Azula intoned dismissively. "Aren't you afraid I'll break you?"

"Get real, Dragon-breath. I've taken rocks bigger and harder than you."

Using her earthly perception, the blind girl backed into her senior until she felt the swell of Azula's cock head at her puckered opening. The taller girl edged forward as much as her constraints would allow; as the Earth brat held dominion over their movements, insertion was gradual, nearly torturous, and she snarled at her inability to vigorously thrust forward the way her body hungered to. After adjusting to the width of the Firebender's knob, Toph decisively reared up, taking Azula to the hilt. An inaudible groan passed her lips as welcoming heat engulfed her member, the Earthbender's inner walls clamping around her like a velvety vice.

Toph grunted at the intrusion and the brief burning sensation as tight muscles were pulled apart to allow for penile entry - while it would've been so much easier to accept the Princess into her soaked snatch, there was a certain thrill to being taken in the other hole. Plus, there was a marked reduction in the risk of pregnancy (so long as the semen didn't get anywhere near her vagina upon withdrawal), and the unruly Earthbender had no desire to bear offspring when she was still technically a child herself, let alone that of a cruel Firebender. A minute of pain? Worth the discomfort.

She rocked back onto the older girl's hardness, her gyrations finding balance with the pulsations of Azula's hips. The sensation of the Firebender throbbing inside her felt _so good_; so much more satisfying than an inert object. Soon, the bunker was filled with unhindered moaning and the slapping of skin on skin as the pace increased, both benders craving release. Toph's juices seeped freely from her snatch, and she reached down with a hand to stimulate herself, hoping to bring herself to a quick climax. As she pumped herself in one hole, Azula tended to the other, pounding with her own urgency.

The Earthbender worked herself to release, head thrown back to release a strangled groan. Her small body spasmed, muscles constricting throughout - including those in her rectum. Azula's member was compressed within the tight space, seizing the head and much of the shaft as the pulsing of the other girl's orgasm sent her spiraling into one of her own. She released a shuddery breath, a wayward plume of flame signaling the return of her Firebending. Senses heightened, Toph felt each gush of molten Firebender cum fill her to the brim to leak out of her spent anus.

When the tingling subsided, she extricated herself from Azula's cock, her dominion over the rock cuffs severed. An emphatic tug of each wrist freed the confined Princess, who crouched over momentarily to regain her breath and the feeling in her appendages.

"Not… bad… Dragon-breath. You were… pretty good, actually," Toph heaved.

Unwilling to reciprocate praise, the Princess merely nodded, indifferent to the blind Earthbender's detection of the movement or lack thereof. Mostly, it was to acknowledge her own prowess. She clenched and unclenched her fingers to usher blood into the extremities before kneeling down to reclaim her undergarments and pants, briskly redressing herself. Toph promptly did the same.

"Now that I've regained my Firebending, I suggest you find your friends, little Earthbender."

Said Earthbender huffed. "I am, but it's not because I'm afraid of you. We'll find the Fire Lord together and take him down."

"That's fine. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you now."

"Yeah, but probably not half as happy as you were."

By the time the cocky Princess could formulate a snippy retort, the little blind girl was down the hall and out of sight.


	7. Misplaced Humor

She couldn't rationalize how she wound up there, amidst the opulence and luxury of the upper ring - to be more specific, the Earth King's palace. Had she been lured in by eyes of pure amber, so familiar yet not? Had it been the girl's irresistible charisma, the almost sensual monotone she employed so skillfully? From what she knew, the Fire National was younger than her, but her presence radiated power; to turn away would be at her own peril, for those eyes of molten gold would surely burn through her, rendering cloth and skin to fluttering ash.

Whatever the cause, Jin found herself sprawled upon the exquisite bedspread that undoubtedly belonged to the Earth King himself before the city was overcome by anarchy, the room awash in the soothing greens of the homeland, not yet tarnished by the malignant crimson and black of the occupation. The Fire Nation had more pressing matters to attend to over redecorating. But she did not doubt for a moment an overhaul once the royal servants had been shipped in.

It was comforting, at least, to be surrounded by the palette of her kingdom. The décor offered a false sense of security, but it was security nonetheless, and she welcomed the reprieve. Even her captor bore the colors and uniform of the Dai Li, and it wasn't altogether unfitting. The deep verdant and soft tan fabrics, contrasts unto themselves, were actually flattering against the Firebender's pale skin.

Layer by layer, her clothes were stripped away to unveil her generous proportions, the cool brush of air upon her nipples snapping her out of idle thoughts. Feeling more than seeing the Princess's eyes fixated on that ample chest, Jin decided to distract her with an unrelated inquiry. "Why am I here? Why did you choose _me_?"

"You have connections to my uncle and brother," came the polished reply, every bit as polished as the unwrapping of the cloth strips that comprised her underwear. It seemed the younger girl had been no stranger to undressing another person.

"Uncle and brother…" Jin repeated in a breath. She only knew of one uncle and brother pair to share the same eye color as her new master. "You mean Lee and Mushi?"

"Is that what they called themselves?" Busy hands momentarily froze, cloth strips catching between deft talons to fray along the razor-sharp edges if Azula so willed it. "And you believed them? Believed they were Earth Kingdom refugees?"

The Earth Kingdom girl's mouth worked, but no sound came out. They seemed like such genial people, far too nice for…

"Did you never look at their eyes?" Azula taunted, unmoved by her captive's sudden inability to speak. "They're just like mine."

Words and actions could take many forms, smoothing out the harshest of realities, detracting from caustic truths. But eyes could never lie. No matter the kindness shown, gold was gold, a color never produced in Earthen genes - and Jin knew that; had been taught through childhood stories of yellow-eyed tyrants. Faced with scathing evidence, she had little recourse but to grudgingly accept it.

Left in a state of numbness, she barely felt the odd coolness of the Fire Princess's hands upon her now naked flesh, the last of her clothing peeled from her like a ripened ash banana and deposited on the floor at the edge of the bed. "Try not to be sad about their lies," the smooth voice consoled with all the sedation of salt upon fresh wounds. "It's not like you'll ever see them again."

Green eyes squeezed shut, forcing back the tears threatening to form. Jin could feel the liquid gathering behind her eyelids, knowing that to show such perceived weakness in front of an enemy would bring with it yet more cruel jeering. True to her element, though she wasn't a bender, she would remain firm.

Behind closed lids, she heard Azula sigh in mock disappointment. "You're so stubborn, just like the rest of your people."

Choking back a frightened sob, the older girl at last opened her eyes to stare up at her tormentor. "What do you really want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The royal leaned back to sit upon her knees, examining her supine prey from above, asserting her dominance through their positions. As Jin held several inches over her when standing, she would seize any opportunity to tower over those blessed to be taller than her.

The Earth Kingdom girl's muscles tensed when clawed hands settled upon the bosom being eyed so hungrily, supple flesh spilling from between lithe fingers as they began to knead the large mounds like fresh dough. The coppery bitterness of blood tarnished her tongue when slippery palms chafed against her hardened nipples; she had bitten her lip to stifle herself. This Fire Nation monster didn't deserve the satisfaction of hearing her cries.

Jin's breathing took an erratic pace beneath the cruel ministrations, and she averted her gaze to avoid acknowledging the golden eyes appreciating the rise and fall of her chest. A renewed sense of trepidation gripped her as her eyes lowered to the obvious bulge pressing wantonly against the front of the Princess's trousers.

Following the incline of the other girl's head, a knowing smirk etched itself across Azula's painted lips. In verdant eyes lurked unadulterated _fear_, the expectation of what was to come foreboding and terrifying enough to steal the breath from her captive's lungs.

Raw impressions marked the wayward journey of the Fire Princess's talons upon removal, deep bloodless gashes crisscrossing along the expanse of tender skin. Jin would've sighed with relief if not for the deadly hands seeking a new path to the fly of Azula's trousers. Fingers plucked open tightly cinched drawstrings with the dexterity of practice.

Instinctively, Jin clamped her legs shut once the Firebender's erection was revealed, as if the simple motion would shield her or deter the younger girl's intent. Overcome by shame, she discovered through the action the wetness against her thighs resulting from her tormentor's masterful touches. Not only had Azula gratified herself with the indulgence of those mountainous breasts, she'd prepared her partner for entry. It was a sobering thought, to be taken like this, _by this monster_ - but an inkling of solace could be had that she would at least be lubricated.

Not content to deny herself the gratuitous view of her enemy's glistening folds, the Princess pried apart clenched thighs, situating herself between the open space now afforded by the earthen girl's parted legs. Steadying herself, she could feel the heat from Jin's sex against the head of her cock as she guided herself toward the dripping slit. With a grunt of triumph - and relief - she rolled her hips forward to slide balls-deep inside.

This time, Jin failed to hold back a moan upon feeling the Firebender's knob spread her open as it sought entry. Every ridge and vein of the shaft brushed along sensate nerves deep within her, plumbing her depths. Penetration by penis held to it a plethora of sensations a finger could never hope to replicate.

The prickling sensation returned to her hips, claws sinking into yielding flesh to mingle pain with pleasure. Electricity surged up her spine, thighs instinctively widening to grant more room for her partner to move; to deliver more delectable tingling.

Azula took full advantage of such willingness, the gracious opening of Jin's legs affording her a wider range of movement. A slave to her eagerness, she drilled into the girl beneath her, balls slapping against clammy thighs with every feverish slam of her hips. It wasn't long before the larger girl bucked against her, submersing her cock deeper into the slick, velvety channel. Jin closed her eyes, the heat of the Firebender's ragged breaths against her neck suddenly too much to bear. Something hot surged inside her; an inferno of untapped ecstasy roared to life, reaching a crescendo when Azula struck the hidden bundle of nerves time after time, thrust after impassioned thrust.

Elongating her neck, a primal cry tore from Jin's lips, her nerves aflame. Would this be what it felt like to be burnt by the Princess's fire, if being scorched by superheated flame could feel good? With each pleasurable convulsion, giggles bubbled up into her throat, escalating into full-on guffawing.

Perplexed by the sounds wrought from Jin's orgasm, the Firebender found herself snarling, displeasure eclipsing the delicious tingling of her own experience. "Are you _laughing_?"

The earthen girl nodded vigorously, body quaking beneath the power of her climax. "I'm s-sorry…! I just… c-can't… help myself!"

Soon as the convulsing of Jin's muscles ceased around her cock, Azula swiftly withdrew from the tittering girl, moving with purpose to scoop up the unraveled heap of cloth that comprised the discarded underwear. Irritation led her to crunch the strips of fabric into a tightly packed wad. By the time the Princess returned to the bed, Jin writhed like an intoxicated serpent along the mattress, the shockwaves of her orgasm tapering into a steady pulse of pleasure originating from her core and extending past her limbs. The odd giggle eked out between labored breaths of air.

Her laughter met immediate interruption once the balled-up wad of underwear was forced past her lips and teeth, rendering her noiseless. The next thing she knew, her knees sought velour carpet as she was unceremoniously shoved to the floor. Not permitting a recovery, the pressure that sent her down saw a rise in intensity, crumpling her body for her upper torso to descend while simultaneously elevating her rear. Warm fingers pried the shapely cheeks apart, exposing the slit still drenched with her juices. Something smooth and firm teased her opening before penetrating her in a decisive swoop.

Burying herself to the hilt in moist heat, Azula exhaled her relief in a puff of steam. She could finally get down to business - and this time, there was no chance for her Earth Kingdom playmate to kill the moment with inappropriate laughter. Gripping Jin's braids in either hand, the Fire Princess sought leverage, once again pounding into the helpless girl beneath her. Pre-cum and the remnants of orgasmic fluid stained the priceless rug under them as it trickled from the underside of her shaft.

Jin gurgled around the makeshift ball-gag, blunt fingernails scraping against the plush threads of carpet in a desperate bid to anchor herself; all in vain, for the younger girl's irate ramming knocked her off-balance, her upper body flailing before topping over. Azula showed no mercy for her prey, anger and the need to come driving her jackhammer thrusts. A gout of flame erupted from painted lips and lit the room in electric blue once she reached her long awaited climax, talons drawing blood from the abused flesh beneath her fingertips. Her cock shuddered, spewing its load of molten cum deep into the earthen girl's core. Jin moaned around her gag as the fiery liquid splashed against her cervix from the depth of their positions. It was literally hot; nearly so to scorch her insides.

The Princess exhaled a thick plume of smoke upon extricating herself from her lopsided victim, giving her softening member a quick jerk upon standing to clear it of any ejaculate still trapped inside. Flicking the excess cum from her fingers, Azula cinched her pants shut, sparing a moment to look down her nose upon the girl still whimpering around her own underwear. Legs parted, her juices and residual semen dripped from her folds to further wet the soiled green carpet.

Coming around to Jin's front, the Fire National pressed upon her still elevated backside to crumple the rest of her body to the floor. A muffled "oof" left the larger girl's lips as her knees gave out, sprawling her along the expanse of damp carpet.

Sparing no regard for the state of her fallen prisoner, Azula knelt to yank the bundle of soaked cloth from Jin's exhausted jaw, teeth clacking together at the sudden removal. "Do you still find this amusing?"

A tired groan preceded a firm shake of her head.

"Good," the Princess praised, insincerity evident in her dismissive tone. "Now gather yourself and get out of my room. Take the rug with you."


End file.
